Juegos de infantes
by Paz-Uchiha
Summary: Solo es...un simple juego de niños.


De cuclillas abrazando mis rodillas, esperaba ansiosa que no me encontrara, mi respiración estaba agitada y los mechones de mi cabello obstruían mi vista.

Aun así no me moví.

Al sentir sus pisadas toque el suelo, frotando mis desnudas piernas con el pasto; frotándolas, generando una reacción alérgica y por ende una picazón horrenda. Me contuve y mordí mi labio inferior intentando no cometer un acto de imprudencia, mientras solo escuchaba el crujido de las hojas secas que cayeron en el patio, el cual mi madre me había pedido que las recogiese y como siempre lo olvide hacer.

Mi nerviosismo se acrecentaba y mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte amenazando desprenderse de mi pecho, levante la mano con parsimonia evitando que cualquier movimiento brusco llamase su atención.

No debía encontrarme, no podía.

Al alejar las molestosas mechas rosas de mis ojos, inhale con mayor tranquilidad, mis lucero también me ayudarían, no solo mi audición.

No estaba realmente cómoda, había elegido un pésimo lugar, detrás de los frondosos arbustos de mi casa que vale decir mi hermano nunca podo- es herencia familiar la falta de memoria- permitiendo incluso encontrarme con alimañas. Horrendos y asquerosos bichos querían infestar la nueva visita o mejor dicho, la que profano su santo hogar.

Pero ¡Rayos! no podía esquivarlos, solo podía menearme a los lados para que desistieran de toda invasión.

Suspire, ¡Oh Dios! se había ido, ya no oía sus pasos rudos y presurosos. Ya no. Una alegría inmensa me lleno y de llano decidí correr; claro esta, no sin antes levantar la cabeza para no toparme con sorpresas no gratas.

Lo primero que hice fue sacudirme, para echar los restos de pasto o de insectos. Luego fije mi vista a mi objetivo, por lo menos si llegaba hasta antes de la salida, solo si tocaba ese árbol, ya no podría detenerme aunque me viera.

Observe de nuevo mi perímetro, bien, estaba limpio. Y en ese mismo instante me eche al trote con todo lo que tenía, emplee todas las fuerzas que tenia sobre mis piernas.

Cometiendo el más grave error.

Gemir de dolor.

No justifico mi acto, pero es que apenas di los primeros pasos la picazón aumentó y mi falta de contención con respecto al escozor en mi piel, me jugo una mala pasada. Él ya vino por mi, tal como pensé me choco de frente, haciendo que caiga con brusquedad al gélido herbaje.

Mis ojos se aguaron y pronto descendieron las lágrimas.

—Saku, levántate. Te toca—fruncí los labios, tratando de contener mi llanto.

— ¡Eres un tonto Sasuke!— vocifere con intensidad, mientras me tambaleaba al hincarme en pie.

Hizo oídos sordos ante la hiriente frase solo extendiéndome la mano, ofreciéndome una ayuda que no solicite.

Acepte furibunda y refunfuñante pero toda palabra ofensiva cambio por un ligero gritillo de aflicción, mis codos ardían.

—Creo que debemos volver a tu casa. Te has lastimado— desinteresado realmente por mí, fije bien que se alegraba por que nuestro juego halla acabo.

—No. Me curo con un beso y ya ¡No creas, es mi turno de cobrarte el golpe!

Él sorprendido, solo se quedo estático en su lugar, sin decir nada.

—Mi mami me da tiernos besitos y con eso el dolor disminuye— concluí con un mohín particular, quería realmente curarme para seguir jugando.

Sasuke sin embargo se acerco con miedo o eso deduje. Observe con duda lo que haría y eleve una de mis cejas esperando entender su reacción, realmente no encendía a ese chico.

Hasta que sus labios se apegaron a los míos, solo unos milisegundos, dejándome anonadada por el hecho insólito. Nunca había sentido la boca de alguien sobre los míos y no era algo realmente desagradable.

Al alejarse de mi yo seguía con los ojos abiertos e impresionados, en un mutismo absoluto lo observe girar sobre su talón y correr hacia la salida de mi casa.

Segundos después analizando me percate de su artimaña y brame vehemente:

—Debía ser en mis heridas ¡tonto!— y si, el atenuante dolor aun seguía agudo y menguante.

Aunque admito que ese rose hizo revuelo en mi estomago y me produjo cierto alivio. Es algo que quiero contárselo a él pero nunca se lo diría.

Jamás.

Ya que Sasuke se querrá aprovechar y por más que tenga seis años no soy tonta, el solo hizo eso para librarse de su turno para esconderse.


End file.
